Nox Septimus
The Nox Undecim-Septimus are a race of "non-biological trans-newtonian sentient life forms" first encountered by The Avatar in 2553 A.C.E. after the DFDS vessel Va'ala was downed, and have since been prominent heros and anti-heros in his journey. The Nox are small creatures made up of a ball of pure energy with relatively-big wings, who collectively created the universal method of space-time manipulation known as Arcana. Depending on their personality, their energy can give off a unique color. They are native to the planet Origin. Though they possess a myriad of advanced spells and abilities, not to mention knowledge, they are often reluctant to use it. The Nox are usually referred to as "fairies" by The Avatar. They tend to be as big as small marbles, though they can modify their size on whim. The Nox do not have an organized ruling system, instead tend to do whatever they wish. At Origin's Impact Site 1 they collectively introduced themselves to The Avatar for the first time. However, The Cycle was initiated years afterward by the dominant Nox, Jade, causing The Avatar to lose the years of memories shared with the fairies. They are not known to have a limited lifespan, and their exact origin is unknown; though it is highly likely they are artificial creations. They are only capable of interacting with creatures non-native to the timelines of The Cycle; these creatures so far only include The Avatar himself and select few species on Origin. Consequently they are also able to be harmed and possibly killed only by those select creatures. The Septimus Cochi (Red) Cochi is the red fairy; the oldest and wisest of the lot. She refers to herself in third-person, never calls The Avatar by his name. Cochi posseses vast knowledge on the creatures native to Origin, and never passes up the opportunity to share her knowledge about them to The Avatar. Her vast knowledge is perhaps one of the more useful of his assets. Cochi is known for her reluctance to put The Avatar in risky situations, often coaching him on assessing situations and determining the most tactical options before blindly rushing into battle. Melyngoch (Orange) Melyngoch, or Mely for short, is the orange fairy; he is the young mischief and adventure-seeker of the Nox. When in the presence of The Avatar, he always has a cunning idea or plan to execute that usually involves putting him at tremendous risk for potential rewards. He seems to care the least for The Avatar's safety, and at times can directly put him at risk for no reason than just to have a laugh. His knowledge on fighting and adventure proves invaluable to The Avatar. Melen (Yellow) Melen, often times called Mei, is the yellow fairy; the blissful and vagabond soul of the Nox. She possesses the ability to see into a human's soul and determine what they are feeling and possibly thinking - beyond that, she is mostly useless. She tends to wander on her own and spy on things, as such The Avatar does not get much time to interact with her. But when he does, Mei can be useful in planning out social endeavours and, indeed, social engineering and infiltration. Usually she is a very interesting conversationalist. Despite her allegiance to The Avatar, sometimes she completely disobeys orders to do her own things. Irlas (Green) Irlas is the green 'fairy; the dabbling seductress. She is fascinated by the human idea of romance and procreation. Over time she developed a serious sexual and romantic interest in The Avatar, despite having no method of fulfilling her self-created desires. She is likely the fairy that The Avatar has to deal with the most because of her attachment. Irlas has the unique ability of knowing almost every single type of arcana in existence, making her the ''second most-powerful fairy next to '''Jade. If The Avatar chooses to neglect her ill-found infatuation, bad things may happen. Her dream is to acquire an arcane tome that will allow her to shapeshift and be with The Avatar. She is quick to obsess over minor details to the point of insanity, thus making her one of the most dangerous and unpredictable of the Nox Septimus. Glas (Blue) Glas is the blue fairy; he is a shy adolescent who developed an unexplainable hatred toward The Avatar. He does not wish to cause The Avatar harm, and will cooperate with him, but will do so to the least of his ability. He prefers to spend time with Melen or brood in his own thoughts - when he has to interact with The Avatar he is a lot more moody and hostile. He possesses an almost bottomless supply of Ether, but no arcane spells to speak of. He has the unique ability of photogenic memory, however. He can fly high up in the sky and map out the surrounding area easily, making him invaluable when traveling. Jade (White) Jade is the white fairy; she is the omnipotent master of the Nox. Billions, or perhaps trillions of years ago she initiated a cosmic phenomena known as The Cycle. Her personality is not well understood, but she seems to have no respect for life and displays extreme bipolar mood swings. She does not get along with the rest of the Nox, and actively attempts to destroy them every iteration of the Cycle. Jade believes that The Avatar is the chosen human, and puts him under a series of trials and different lives until he eventually reaches perfection, presumably so she can use him for her own exploits. Jade was originally known as 'Gwyn '''before she was mysteriously merged with all but one of the original '''Nox Undecimus '- Cochi. This event imbued her with omnipotent power and the ability to control and travel through time on a whim. It also spawned the young new Nox: Melyngoch, Melen, Irlas and Glas. Despite there only being six remaining Nox, Cochi has referred to the group as the '''Nox Septimus; '''implying there exists perhaps another Nox.